Too Late
by ms.evil
Summary: She was the geek. He was the most popular guy at school. She loved him, he hardly knew she existed. But soon the geek turns into a singing sensation. Will he ever reall love her for who she truly is? E+T
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Well my last fic was a total dud so here's another one. The characters are OOC. Everyone is fifteen except like Touya and Yukito.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, there I said it.  
  
Too Late By ms. evil Chapter 1  
  
You know that girl that is always in the spotlight? The trendsetter, the one that everyone wants to be friends with? The girl that every guy drools over, the girl that is just plain perfect. Well, I'm not that girl. I'm the girl that knows all the answers and lets people know it. I'm the girl that gets over a hundred percent on a test. The girl that wears dorky glasses and last season's clothes.  
  
I'm the girl that has a crush on the most popular guy in school but knows that I'll never have him. Pathetic aren't I? But to look on the bright side I have four friends. Sakura, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika. All of which are not dorky like I am.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji, how I hate that name. Why? Well for starters it's the name that gets growled after the teachers praise me. The name people call when they need an answer. Because it's my name and I just don't like it.  
  
Anyways one day I was at school when the unexpected happened.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" I asked lifting myself off the floor and looking at the victim my clumsiness had picked.  
  
"I'm fine." I gasped at who I saw. The most popular guy in school was standing there. I immediately blushed and went back down to pick up his and my books. "Hey I can do that myself."  
  
"I'm sorry," I whimpered as I stood up again books clutched in my hands.  
  
"Yeah whatever," he said before heading off to his friends. I was such an idiot.  
  
Later at lunch I was sitting alone, as usual, eating a sandwich when I noticed that something was moving in it. My eyes widened as I saw what was inside. Worms!  
  
"Ahhhhh!" I screamed dropping the sandwich to the ground watching the worms wriggle their way in to the dirt.  
  
Peals of laughter came from the other side of the courtyard. I looked over and saw Eriol, Syaoran, Yamazaki, Meiling, and someone else sitting there, laughing their heads off. Tears swelled in my eyes and I ran to the bathrooms where I could be alone. I saw Sakura look at me, worried, but she hardly ever helps. Some friend huh?  
  
So there I was sitting in the high school bathroom stall crying. When I heard people come in I stopped my sniffling and listened.  
  
"What a dork! I mean she even started crying!" I heard one say. I knew they were talking about me.  
  
"I know, that was so funny! Hey who thought of doing it?" the other one replied.  
  
"Eriol- kun of course, he is, like, the top mastermind of pranks."  
  
"Yeah great!" That's when the two left. My life just wasn't fair. My lifetime crush did that to me? Curse my mother for bringing me into this world. Just then someone else stepped into the bathroom.  
  
"Tomoyo? Tomoyo-chan I know you're in here." I stepped out and stood face to face with Sakura and Chiharu.  
  
"Tomoyo why do you let them push you around like that?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Well what should I do go up to them and say 'Excuse me, but I don't like you playing pranks on me, could you please stop?'" I replied.  
  
"It's better then nothing," Chiharu responded.  
  
"That's it, we can't just sit and watch while you get pushed around like this. This Sunday we're all coming over and helping you." Sakura stated with a you've-lost-the-argument-so-just-get-with-the-program voice. And with that her and Chiharu left me. Now all I could do was wait.  
  
It was finally Sunday, and I was nervous. Sakura was known to do some pretty extreme things. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I ran to the door before any of my servants could.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo. I've brought Naoko and Rika for re-enforcements," Sakura said walking into my mansion with a large make-up case.  
  
"Okay lets see here, what do we need to change?" Sakura asked taking a step back to take a good look at me. Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko looked at me also.  
  
"Attitude," Chiharu said.  
  
"Style," Rika said.  
  
"Hair," Naoko said.  
  
"Okay, we've got a long day a head of us so lets get started," Sakura said opening the make-up case. Naoko brought out brushes and scissors from her bag. I looked at her scared, "What are you guys going to do with those?" I asked looked at the razor.  
  
"We are going to fix your hair," Sakura said while rummaging through the case.  
  
Naoko smiled put a towel around me and started cutting. For five hours I was pricked and pinched. I started growing weary, and that's when Sakura announced that I was finished.  
  
I gasped at what I saw in he mirror. It was a whole new me. My waist length ebony black hair was now layered with some light purple highlights. My glasses were gone, replaced with contacts. They had reshaped my eyebrows to thin lines and I was even wearing crystal drop earrings. I wore I black tank top and a long dark red skirt. They had not put heavy make-up on me but just enough to enhance my features.  
  
Tears grew, "Thank you guys so much!" I said happily grabbing them all into a huge hug. Sakura pulled out and said "Oh but Tomoyo we're not finished yet."  
  
"We're not?" I asked.  
  
"No, we still have to work on your attitude," Rika said smiling.  
  
"Indefinitely," agreed Naoko nodding.  
  
They set me down on my bed as Sakura pulled out a chalkboard from out of nowhere. She pulled out a pointer. "Okay rule number 1. Never let someone push you around." She said.  
  
I nodded as Chiharu pulled out her own pointer, "Rule number 2. Don't be so nervous, you must always act as yourself."  
  
Then Rika pulled out a pointer. "Rule number 3. Don't hold back, just go for it."  
  
Finally Naoko pulled out a pointer "Rule number 4. You've gotta hold in the tears."  
  
The rest of the night went like this but soon my lessons were over and everyone went home. I thanked them again and went back upstairs. When I looked over at my desk there was a letter.  
  
Dear Tomoyo,  
  
We're glad that you've changed for the better. NO offense but we know that you have absolutely no knowledge about make-up or hair what so ever so we included a instruction sheet. Hope things turn out for the better!  
  
Your friends,  
  
Sakura, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko.  
  
I smiled at the letter and looked at myself in the mirror.  
  
"A whole new me, I can start over," I whispered to myself.  
  
The next morning I wore a pair of khakis and a loose lavender tank top. Sakura and the others had even given my wardrobe a makeover. I grabbed a denim jacket, my backpack, and I ran to school.  
  
As I walked on to school grounds I heard some guys whistle at me. They were whistling at me right? This change was definitely a change. Nobody even recognizes me as the old Tomoyo Daidouji! When I walked over to my locker I saw Eriol and Syaoran out of the corner of my eye. I could tell Eriol was eyeing me.  
  
In class I was talking to Sakura when Eriol came over. "Hey baby, you look new, what's your name?" he asked looking at me with those captivating eyes. I decided it was time to play with his mind a little.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" I asked sweetly. I heard Sakura giggle.  
  
I saw irritation flash in his eyes but it subsided, "Awww come on," he said smiling. Just then the teacher came in.  
  
"Okay, it isn't break, get in your seats," she snapped. We all ran to our seats before she started an earthquake.  
  
She turned to the board and began the lesson.  
  
Sakura winked at me, I smiled at there knowing what she was going to do. She raised her hand when the teacher finally turned around.  
  
"Ummm sensei, what about the new student?" she asked.  
  
"What new student?"  
  
"The new student right in front of you!" Eriol shouted from the back.  
  
Sensei looked at me through her half moon glasses. Then she turned back to the board, "Class that is no new student, that is the same old Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
I could feel everyone's jaws drop around me. I smiled to myself, a whole new me. And it feels great!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. A little game

Thank you all who reviewed. I feel so loved. Anyways, here is chapter 2 hope you love it!  
  
Too Late By ms.evil Chapter 2  
  
The rest of my day went so smoothly I couldn't believe it. One after another people wanted me to sit at their tables at lunch. During drama everyone wanted me to be their acting partner. When the teacher had told them who I really was I had some worries. What if they didn't care if I was totally gorgeous now, what if all they saw was the same old Tomoyo Daidouji? I mean looks aren't everything, right? But then I remembered that this was the real world, of course looks are everything.  
  
But what was most unexpected was Eriol. His mood was completely changed after I changed. He's sending me notes, giving me flirtatious looks, and inviting me to his next party. I still didn't know if I should forgive him or not though.  
  
"Hey you should go. I mean we're all going," Sakura said looking at me; I currently had hundreds of notes fly out of my locker.  
  
"Yeah I guess. I still wanna think about it though," I said dumping the slips of paper into a nearby trashcan.  
  
Sakura looked at her, "Tomoyo are you sure you can handle being this popular?"  
  
After getting my books out I turned to her, "Of course I can. I did pass Burton-sensei's class."  
  
(A/N: Burton-sensei was an algebra teacher that had the hardest class to pass. Partially because he made things really complicated. He came from America.)  
  
"Yeah sure. But you have to go. You'd be the life of the party!" Sakura said pleadingly as we began walking to their next class. After about five minutes thinking I agreed. Besides I had the power, I could do a few things to Eriol before finally forgiving him.  
  
During history a piece of paper flew onto my desk. I opened it and read.  
  
Hey Daidouji, you going or not?  
  
Eriol  
  
I smiled and wrote back a 'yes' then turned back to the teacher. Things were definitely going well for me. The road to popularity was actually not that hard.  
  
I wore a strapless tight dress to the party. I had pretty much memorized the instructions I got from Sakura on make-up, so when I looked in the mirror I was not a hideous clown.  
  
I arrived at the party in a sleek black limo. I could feel peoples eyes turn towards me as I stepped into Eriol's mansion. As soon as I stepped in I saw Sakura, Chiharu, and Rika standing in the hallway.  
  
"Where's Naoko?" I asked.  
  
"She got sick and couldn't come," Chiharu replied taking a sip out of whatever she was drinking.  
  
"Hey I see you've got the make-up steps down," Rika said, smiling at me.  
  
"We've been waiting for you to get here. Now lets dance!" Sakura said pulling us into a large room with earsplitting music. The room was hot and I started sweating soon. After what seemed an hour I spotted Eriol dancing nearby. I winked at my friends and started walking over to him.  
  
"Hey," I said getting his attention.  
  
"Hey yourself. You look hot tonight," Eriol said looking down to I don't wanna know where.  
  
"You look pretty good yourself," I said looking at him. He was wearing a tight white shirt and black leather pants. He did actually look good, but then again he always does.  
  
I grabbed him by the neckline of his shirt and said into his ear, "Come on, let's go somewhere quiet." He nodded obediently and followed me out into the gardens. There I spotted a stone bench and led him over to it.  
  
"So Eriol, how are you feeling this evening?" I asked seductively trailing my fingers against his bare arm.  
  
"I'm fine and you?" he asked, he brought his face to mine so that they were only two inches apart. I felt nervous; he was not supposed to be doing this.  
  
I looked into his eyes and saw a deep dark blue that concealed mystery within, and I had to admit I thought it was pretty sexy.  
  
Not wasting another moment, I brought my lips to his. He attempted to kiss me back but I pulled away.  
  
I stood up and smirked at him. This wasn't going to be the end of my little game. I walked away leaving him sitting there, stunned. I knew this was unlike myself. But that was the old boring me. This is the new and improved me. I found Sakura, Chiharu, and Rika and we decided to dance for another hour or so. A lot of guys asked me but I only accepted a few. Later we went back to my house after the party. I told them what I did and we laughed in agreement. They stayed for a sleepover.  
  
"Hey lets do some karaoke you guys," Rika said pointing to my karaoke machine across the room.  
  
"Okay!" we said in unison. Sakura was first. As soon as the music started she started.  
  
(A/N: I'm only putting one part of the song for each person.)  
  
"I wanted to be like you I wanted everything So I tried, to be like you and I got swept away.  
  
I didn't know that, it was so cold and You needed someone to show you the way So I took your hand and we figured out that When the tide comes I'd take you away.  
  
If you want to, I can save you I can take you away from here So lonely inside, so busy out there And all you wanted was somebody who cares."  
  
Soon the music faded away everyone clapped. I had to admit Sakura's singing was pretty good. The Rika stepped up to the mike.  
  
"Wish I had somebody wish I was somebody's baby, Somebody's somebody Somebody's somebody Watchin lovers walking, hand in hand they pass me by Wish I was one of them wish I had somebody one wakin up beside me.  
  
Looking into my eyes at night (I wanna love) I wanna love to call my own I want someone that I can hold Want someone wanting me; I wanna feel how it feels to be  
  
Somebody's somebody Someone's someone Some sweet lover's lover, I wanna be the one Some faithful to some faithful Somebody to somebody who loves me who loves me."  
  
The Rika finished. Her voice was like a songbird's, elegant. The Chiharu went up.  
  
"Early morning she wakes up knock knock knock on the door It's time for make-up Perfect smile It's you they're waiting for they go Isn't she lovely that Hollywood girl?  
  
And they say she's so lucky, she's a star But she cry cry cries in her lonely heart thinking If there's nothing missing in my life then why do these tears come at night?  
  
Lost in an image in a dream And there's no one there to wake her up And the world is spinning and she keeps on winning But tell me what happens when it stops."  
  
We all sweatdropped when we heard Chiharu's voice. It was okay but she was not about to be winning any contests.  
  
"Okay Tomoyo it's your turn," Chiharu said handing me the mike.  
  
"Look at me you may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me Every day it's as if I play a part Now I see if I wear a mask I can fool the world But I can not fool my heart  
  
Who is that girl I see Staring straight back at me When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
  
I am now in a world where I have to harden my heart And what I believe in But somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart And be loved for who I am  
  
Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time? When will my reflection show who I am inside."  
  
Everyone gaped at me in surprise. I blushed "Is my voice really that bad you guys?" I asked.  
  
Sakura spoke up first, "Oh my god Tomoyo. You have like the best voice ever!"  
  
"Yeah you should go for the talent show next week!" Rika added.  
  
I blushed some more. Me in the talent show? No way. But I should always try something new. Besides now Eriol can see a talent I have that I can be proud of.  
  
A/N: I know in the summary Tomoyo is supposed to be a huge singing sensation. And she is, you just have to wait a little. All I have to say is that the talent show has to do with a lot of this. Oh and the song Sakura sang 'All you wanted' by Michelle Branch, Rika's was 'Somebody's Somebody' by Christina Aguilera, Chiharu's was 'Lucky' by Britney Spears, and Tomoyo's was 'Reflection' by Christina Aguilera 


	3. The talent show

Hello! Okay, I know the last chapter was really weird. I know. The whole 'pop' thing was because I thought they would go better with the story then rap would. Personally I don't like pop either so I borrowed the music from my friend. So now here is another pop song that went well with the story. Well now that that's settled on with the story!  
  
Too Late By ms. evil  
I stood to the side of the stage watching the act. Uneasiness swept through me. What if things don't go right? I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I gasped in surprise.  
  
"Sakura aren't you supposed to be in the audience?" I asked looking at my emerald-eyed friend.  
  
"I guess I could, but I like the view from here better," she said smiling. I smiled back and looked back onstage to see Nozomi finishing her act up.  
  
"Wow, that's going to be hard to beat," the principle said on the stage, " Now here is Tomoyo Daidouji. She will be singing Reflection."  
  
Well here it goes. I walked onstage and looked out into the vast audience. Nervous I looked back at Sakura, she smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I gazed back out into the audience and saw Eriol and Syaoran right in front of me. As the music started I finally gathered the courage to sing.  
  
"Look at me you may think you see who I really am But you'll never know me Everyday it's as if I play a part Now I see if I wear a mask I can fool the world But I cannot fool my heart  
  
Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me When will my reflection show who I am inside  
  
I am now in a world where I have to harden my heart And what I believe in But somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart And be loved for who I am  
  
Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me Why is my reflection someone I don't know Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time When will my reflection show who I am inside  
  
There's a heart that must be free to fly It burns with the need to know the reason why What must we all conceal what we think how we feel Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time When will my reflection show who I am inside  
  
When will my reflection show who I am inside."  
  
As the music faded away looked up at the audience. An explosion of noise erupted from them. I smiled, so maybe I really do have talent. When I walked off stage I heard the principle say, "That was great, now there will be a moments wait as the judges tally up the scores."  
  
"You were great Tomoyo!" I turned around to see Sakura behind me, again.  
  
"Sakura- chan you really have to stop creeping up on me like that," I sighed.  
  
"Oops, sorry. But I would like to tell you that your fans left gifts," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Gifts?" I had never received gifts before. Maybe a gift but not gifts.  
  
"Yeah I'll show you!" Sakura pulled me into the dressing room. In there was a huge pile of flowers, letters, and chocolates. On it was a sign: TOMOYO DAIDOUJI"S  
  
"One of the teachers put the sign on so you would know which pile was yours," Sakura said.  
  
"Daidouji-san you better get onstage there're about to announce the results," a teacher hissed at us.  
  
"Wish me luck," I said running towards the stage. "Good luck Tomoyo!" I heard Sakura yell after me.  
  
"Now before the results I would like to say you all did a very good job and it was a very hard decision. Okay now the outcome. In third place, Meiling Li!" Meiling stepped up and received a bouquet of flowers and a certificate.  
  
"Second place, Nozomi Ota!"  
  
"And now the moment you've all been waiting for." I held my breath, this was the moment. "In first place, Tomoyo Daidouji!"  
  
The crowd exploded in cheers as I stepped up and received a crown, roses, and a trophy. I couldn't believe it. I won? Tears of joy fell from my eyes.  
  
Backstage friends and people I've never even seen before surrounded me. If I was still a geek only Sakura, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko would be here. But that was then and this is now and I'm surrounded by tons of people.  
  
Soon the crowd disappeared leaving my friends here with me.  
  
"Look at the gifts Tomoyo it was even bigger then before!" Chiharu exclaimed.  
  
"Wow your so lucky," Naoko said.  
  
I nodded in agreement I was lucky. Just then Eriol and Syaoran came in.  
  
"Great show Daidouji-san," I heard Eriol say.  
  
"Glad you think so," I replied. He came up to where I was standing and placed some violets in my hair. I could tell he was trying too hard.  
  
"That was spectacular." We all turned to the door to see a woman standing there. She was wearing a business suit so she wasn't a teacher, they always wear colorful attire. She looked to be about middle age, dark curly hair, and deep blue eyes.  
  
"Thanks but who are you?" I asked.  
  
(A/N I suck at making up Japanese names so it's gonna be English)  
  
" I'm Erika Maleron. I'm a talent scout and I can see your have great potential Daidouji-san," she said. For an American she has great Japanese. (A/N This is Tomoyo's thought. I have nothing against Americans.)  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked her.  
  
"What I mean is, is that you Tomoyo has the potential to become a world icon. With the proper decisions of course," Erika said  
  
We all gaped at her. I had that much talent? Enough talent to become a world icon?  
  
Erika smiled at us, "Surprised huh? Anyways when you make your decision call me." She handed me a small white card and walked away.  
  
I turned back to my friends and asked, "So what do you think I should do?"  
  
A/N: See I told you the talent show had a lot to do with this. Next chapter will be up soon. 


	4. Contract signing, and lots of crying

Thank you all who reviewed. I still can't believe I got 28 reviews in four, days. Anyways on to chapter 4!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS or any of the stupid pop songs I may use  
  
Too Late By ms.evil  
  
"What do you mean so what should I do? Tomoyo you have to do this, it's like a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Sakura told me. She was right.  
  
"You have a great voice Tomoyo, others should be able to hear it too," Rika added. I saw Syaoran whisper something into Eriol's ear. I heard 'pop star' and 'friend'.  
  
"Come on, go for it. You'll probably never get another chance like this," Chiharu said.  
  
I smiled, "Are you all behind me 100% on this?" I asked them, my friends not really Syaoran and Eriol. But they all nodded.  
  
"Then I guess I'm calling Maleron-san tomorrow morning," I said happily.  
  
My friends grabbed me into a huge hug. Things were really changing for the better. Later my friends and me carried all my gifts to my bodyguards. I waved at them, rolling down the tinted window; they all smiled and shouted good-bye. I saw Eriol standing behind them I waved at him. He smiled, but somehow it didn't feel real.  
  
I slumped onto my bed thinking happy things. I was going to be a pop star, me. My voice would be heard worldwide. Too bad my mother couldn't see this. It's too bad she had to leave.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I remember it like it was yesterday. My mother's body lying in the mahogany coffin. Her face cold and pale. I was only seven and I didn't understand.  
  
"Auntie, why is mommy in a box?"  
  
My aunt was crying, "Tomoyo, dear your mother is gone," she replied.  
  
"What do you mean? She's right there," I said pointing to the coffin.  
  
My aunt burst into even more tears. She pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear, "Tomoyo your mother died."  
  
I didn't understand what death was; I didn't know what they were talking about. I didn't know why everyone was crying. But I do now and it pains me to think why I couldn't understand such an important situation.  
  
End Flashback  
  
My mother had given me her fortune, my relatives got anything else. My aunt was my guardian until she thought I could handle myself. So she left. But now I'm leaving all this.  
  
I fell asleep with wonderful thoughts.  
  
The next morning, as soon as I got up I went over to the phone and called Maleron-san's number.  
  
"Moshi, moshi, Erika Maleron's office, how can I help you?"  
  
"Ummm, this is Tomoyo Daidouji. Maleron-san told me to call her," I said.  
  
"Ah yes the new singer, I'll connect you right now." I heard a click and then music.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello! Maleron-san?"  
  
"Yes, this is Tomoyo right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So what's your decision?"  
  
"I've decided to accept your offer."  
  
"That's great, please come 3:00 this afternoon so we can sign some papers."  
  
"Okay, see you then bye."  
  
"Good-bye." And that's when I hung up. There wasn't much to do so I decided to take a stroll in the park.  
  
I couldn't help but think of Eriol as I entered the outside world. I hadn't noticed this until now but I had this feeling that my love for him was fading away. He just doesn't seem real, his personality I mean. He could be ignoring me one minute, and then trying to kiss me the next. Things just weren't that clear anymore.  
  
I looked up at the cloudless sky and thought even more. Was my love for him just an infatuation? If it was then I was even more pathetic then I thought. But the thing was, Eriol was so much sweeter to me before we entered high school. Everyone changed, even me. High school is where my geekiness had started.  
  
I looked off to a small field next to the sidewalk. Two boy and two girls were playing happily together. It almost reminded me of Sakura when we were young. So carefree, now she's serious with only a little cheerfulness.  
  
Syaoran hardly ever talks to me now, I don't even think he ever liked me. But that was then, this was now. And now things were different. I walked out of the park and into the streets. As long as I was out I should just walk to Maleron-san's office.  
  
If only things could go back to they were a few years ago.  
  
An hour later I found myself sitting in Maleron's office.  
  
"Thank you for giving me this opportunity Maleron-san," I said bowing.  
  
"Please take a seat." I sat down in one of the leather chairs.  
  
"You can call me Erika you know. We're going to be working with each for a long time," Erika said smiling at me, I smiled back.  
  
"Okay now on to business," Erika said digging through her desk. She pulled out a thick contract. She handed me a pen.  
  
"So you are sure you want to do this?" Erika asked as I took the pen.  
  
"Yes," I said. Erika opened the contract to the first page.  
  
"Sign here," she said pointing to a line.  
  
"And here," she said turning the page.  
  
Fifteen minutes later I was done. "Okay Tomoyo, we'll be leaving for Tokyo in two weeks, and that's when your new life will begin," Erika said. I nodded and walked out of her office, and out of the building.  
  
When I was outside I took a deep breath of the fresh air. My new life. The life of being rich and famous. Things couldn't get much better. I had to call Sakura and tell her. I ran all the way back home.  
  
(A/N: Wow she's a great runner.)  
  
"Moshi, moshi, Kinomoto residence."  
  
"Sakura! I did it! I'm going to be famous!" I said into the phone.  
  
"That's great Tomoyo! I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"I'm leaving for Tokyo in two weeks though, do you want to come?" I asked, I did not want to go all by myself.  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo, but my uncles wedding is in two weeks and I can't miss it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I hope it's okay."  
  
"It's fine. Don't beat yourself up about it."  
  
"Okay, I have to go now. Touya needs the phone, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Over the next two weeks me Sakura, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko spent every minute we could with each other. But things went so fast the day for me to leave came.  
  
I was crying. "Bye you guys I'll miss you a lot."  
  
"We'll miss you too," Sakura said smiling through tears.  
  
"Remember to write everyday. And if not that call or e-mail," Chiharu added.  
  
"Of course," I said.  
  
"Flight 685 for Tokyo is now boarding."  
  
"I've got to go. I would like you to know that you guys are the best friends I've ever had," I said.  
  
"Don't mention it," Naoko said. I smiled and pulled them into a hug. After that I ran over to Erika, who was waiting for me, and we gave our tickets to the attendant. Before I got into the tube thing I took a last look at my friends. The all smiled and waved. My eyesight was blurry because of the tears but I managed to wave back.  
  
"Come on Tomoyo, we don't want to miss our flight," I heard Erika say.  
  
"Coming!" I said following her.  
  
As the plane started to fly I took a look at Tomoeda for I knew it would be a long time before I'd see it again.  
  
A/N: Okay now that that's done you have to do your job. So REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW! 


	5. Return

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS  
  
Too Late By ms. evil  
  
2 years later  
  
I put the key into the door and turned. When I walked I could tell no one noticed. I walked over to my best friend and tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Sakura."  
  
She turned around and her eyes widened in surprise. "TOMOYO!" she screamed pulling me into a huge hug. I knew she meant well but she was really hurting me.  
  
"Sakura, I -can't-breathe!" I managed to spit out these words. She let go.  
  
"Tomoyo what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
I smiled, "Aren't you happy I'm back?"  
  
"Of course I am. But I thought you'd be off making a new album or movie."  
  
I shook my head, "I asked that the movie be put off for a few months." Just then I heard people coming down the stairs."  
  
"Hey Sakura who are you- TOMOYO-CHAN!" And once again I was grabbed into a death grip hug.  
  
"Nice to see you too Chiharu," I said.  
  
"Hey Rika, Naoko! Tomoyo's back!" After Chiharu said that even more running was heard and I was once again in more hugs.  
  
After hugs and greeting we all sat down for a chat.  
  
"You know I should really thank you," I said looking at my best friends.  
  
"Why what did we do to make you a world icon, movie star, and a singing sensation in only two years?" Rika asked.  
  
"Well if you hadn't given me that makeover when we were fourteen I would've never done the talent show and thus never had become a singer," I replied. It was so wonderful to see their smiling faces again.  
  
Sakura's eyes glittered with happiness she was still the same old Sakura that I knew only her hair was waist length like mine.  
  
Rika was still elegant and beautiful, the guys must love her.  
  
Chiharu still had her usual pushiness, but I guess that comes from being with Yamazaki-kun for too long.  
  
Naoko, well what's changed? She still wears glasses, she still has shoulder length hair. I must have been the one to change.  
  
"Sorry I never called, e-mailed, or wrote after the second year I was gone," I said.  
  
"Oh we understand, the business can be pretty busy," Sakura said drinking her coke.  
  
Chiharu nudged me, "Hey did you know the second year you were gone Sakura had gotten a boyfriend," she whispered, but Sakura heard and blushed.  
  
"Who? How?" I asked , now this was something worth hearing.  
  
Sakura whispered something but I didn't hear, "Sorry Sakura I didn't catch that please repeat," I said leaning on the table.  
  
"Li Syaoran," she said blushing even more.  
  
"You know I was wondering when you two would get together," I said sitting back in the chair and crossing my arms.  
  
"Everyone looked at me, "You did?" Rika asked.  
  
"Yeah. Isn't it obvious how they always give each other such 'special' looks. And how Sakura became a cheerleader right after Li-kun got onto the soccer team," I said in a matter-a-factly voice.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura screamed, her face turning ten shades of pink.  
  
"Always the observant one," Naoko said shaking her head.  
  
"Anyways, how about you guys? Any love in you r life?" I asked clearly seeing how uncomfortable with the earlier subject. Naoko stayed the same but Chiharu and Rika's faces turned a deep red. It was Sakura's turn to smile.  
  
"Rika is with Terada- sensei and Chiharu is going out with Yamazaki-kun," Naoko said.  
  
"And you?" I asked, come on Naoko had to have someone.  
  
"Well there was Eriol-kun but we broke up."  
  
And that's when it happened, all the memories came flooding back with that one statement. I hadn't thought of Eriol in a year. Actually I had completely forgotten about him.  
  
"A-and how is he now?" I asked.  
  
Sakura thought for a moment, "Well he's a lot nicer then when you were here."  
  
"Or selfish."  
  
"Or snobby."  
  
"Or flirtatious," Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko added.  
  
"So basically his personality has completely changed since I left," said. This was definitely a surprise. An Eriol that wasn't snobby, flirtatious, selfish, or cruel.  
  
A confused look on Chiharu's face came up. "Is that it?" she said looking at me.  
  
I was confused too, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I thought that you absolutely adored him during grade school, middle school, and high school," Chiharu answered. I was still confused.  
  
"So," I replied.  
  
"So, wouldn't you be all like 'Eriol! Eriol where?'" Chiharu said.  
  
Oh yeah I used to love him huh? "Actually to tell the truth, I completely forgot about him," I said taking a sip of my drink. My friend's mouths dropped in horror.  
  
"You?" Chiharu said.  
  
"Forget-" Rika added.  
  
"About-" Naoko said.  
  
"Eriol?" Sakura finished.  
  
"The love of your life?" Naoko said. My friends were still stunned.  
  
"Well more like a childhood infatuation," I said.  
  
"You have definitely changed," Rika said.  
  
I guess I had. I was still rich, but I was different. I had a huge, and I mean huge, walk in closet filled with clothes when before I couldn't care less. I went to the hair salon every month to get a hair cut when before all I did was let it grow out.  
  
"Well anyways, Tomoyo you wanna go take a walk around Tomoeda?" Sakura said standing up.  
  
"Sure," I said standing up too.  
  
"Well then lets go," we all looked at Chiharu who was already at the door. We all laughed and started our walk.  
  
"Oh look, see three new stores," Sakura said pointing to the left side of the street.  
  
"And look the had a new park put in!" Chiharu said pulling at me to look her way. When I finally did Naoko pulled at me to look at something else.  
  
'Hey some on you guys I'm not a stretch toy," I said sweatdropping.  
  
Suddenly something rammed into me and I felt a huge amount of weight on me.  
  
"Sorry," I said rubbing my head and looked up.  
  
"It's okay." I glanced at the person I had run into and stared into a pair of the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes.  
  
A/N: Hahahaha I'm ending it here. Cliffy! Now review review, review, I want at least seven reviews before I continue! Bye 


	6. So we meet again

I just love this story, don't you? Anyways, here's chapter 5 and you must review!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS  
I couldn't put my finger on it but those eyes really remind me of someone. I heard giggling.  
  
"What is it?" I said looking back up when I realized he was still on top of me. "Ummm could you please get off of me?" I asked him.  
  
I could tell he was staring at me. "Is there something on my face?" I questioned.  
  
He shook his head, "No you look fine." Then he got up, "Need a hand?" I placed my palm in his and got up. As soon as I got up he walked away, I stopped him.  
  
"I didn't catch your name, could you tell me?" I asked.  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol," he said and with that he walked away. I couldn't believe it, that person was the rude and insensitive guy I once knew? This couldn't be real. I turned my wide-eyed face towards my friends.  
  
"That's! Hiiragizawa Eriol!" I shouted pointing at the way he went. They all smiled and nodded.  
  
"We told you he had changed," Sakura said linking her arm with mine. Changed was an understatement.  
  
"Come on lets pay Li-kun a visit!" Chiharu said happily, I nodded and was pulled (more like dragged) to his wherever he lived now. I couldn't help but notice that we were going the same way as Eriol.  
  
Rika rang the doorbell and in a matter of seconds an old man answered the door, he looked oddly familiar.  
  
"Hey Wei!" Oh.  
  
"Is Syaoran here?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, please come this way," Wei said leading us in.  
  
"Who is this young lady?" Wei said looking at me.  
  
"Aww don't you remember Tomoyo?" Sakura whined.  
  
"Oh yes Daidouji-san. I see you've become quite popular over the years." That was directed towards my job.  
  
"Here we are. Master Li and his friend are in here. I'll be back with some refreshments," Wei said, then he disappeared to the kitchen.  
  
"Well come on, lets go," Sakura said opening the door and pulling me in. I couldn't help bet wonder what 'friend' Wei had been talking about. But my question was soon answered.  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" Sakura said happily as she ran over to a chestnut haired boy and gave him a hug.  
  
After the hug he turned to us, "Hello Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and- who's this?" Syaoran said turning towards Sakura for answers.  
  
"Nobody remembers her," Sakura said a little exasperated, "It's Tomoyo-chan Syaoran!"  
  
"Hey Li-kun," I said smiling.  
  
"Hey Eriol come look at this," Syaoran said without taking his eyes off me, I shivered, his eyes still had that same coldness. Then the same boy I had crashed into on the street stood before me.  
  
"Hey Hiiragazawa-kun," I said walking up to him and shaking his hand.  
  
"Likewise," he said after we parted.  
  
"So the famous Tomoyo Daidouji has returned to us," Syaoran said. For some reason it sounded like he was mad.  
  
"Why'd you come back?" he asked.  
  
"To see my friends I guess," I answered starting to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"I guess?" he said. I felt like I was being interrogated.  
  
"Come on Syaoran stop questioning her, it's Tomoyo, your old best friend," Sakura said looking at him.  
  
Eriol seemed to be pretty calm about my return, unlike everyone else. "Please sit Daidouji," Eriol said gesturing to a chair. I was startled but reluctantly sat.  
  
For the next hour I was questioned a lot by Syaoran but I answered every question. Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko got so bored they decided to go home and said they'd see me again when I wasn't being asked so many questions. I was getting irritated too, could he just stop asking all these stupid questions! I looked at my watch.  
  
"Oh my, look at the time, I have to go. Bye Sakura, nice seeing you Li-kun and you Hiiragazawa- kun again," I said standing up.  
  
"Okay bye Tomoyo, I've to talk to Syaoran about something," she said the last part a little gruffly.  
  
"I'll walk you to the door Daidouji," Eriol said standing up too.  
  
"Uhhh, thanks," I said as we walked out the room. As soon as the door closed I heard Sakura shout, "What is wrong with you our best friend comes back and all you can do is interrogate her!"  
  
When we got to the door Eriol turned to me. "It was nice seeing you again," he said.  
  
"You too," I replied.  
  
When I put my hand on the handle he asked a question, "Do you wanna have dinner tomorrow? So we can get to know each other better. You don't have to if you don't wanna."  
  
My back was face to him so I couldn't see his expression. "Yeah sure," I said turning towards him. He smiled, "Great, I'll pick you up at 6:00?"  
  
"Okay, but it has to be somewhere a little secluded. I don't want to be surrounded by my fans every second."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well see you then."  
  
As soon as I was outside I called my bodyguards to come pick me up. As I waited I couldn't help but think if Eriol was going to do something stupid like before. I mean, people change but sometimes they don't change a lot.  
  
I don't love him.  
  
I really don't love him.  
  
Really.  
  
But I still couldn't help but feel different whenever he was around. It's just those dark blue eyes, and that messy dark hair. It was all so captivating.  
  
My limo arrived and I stepped in. In the car I thought more.  
  
Sometimes history repeats itself, what if it does now? What if inside Eriol is still the same old Eriol I knew in high school?  
  
What if I fall for him again? And become pathetic, again?  
  
I screamed inside. I hate all these 'what ifs'. Why can't there be a certain yes or no? Oh geez, I'll just think about this later.  
  
"Ms. Daidouji?"  
  
"Yes?" I said.  
  
"Ms. Maleron said that you have another recording this month."  
  
"Oh okay." I guess I had less time to spend with my friends then once thought.  
  
A/N: Yes I know this was a really crappy chapter! Please forgive! Even if it was stupid I still want you to review. And flames are welcome, so you can criticize all you want! 


	7. Love Interest

Too Late By ms. evil  
  
Within one day all my fans had found out where I was. Now, there are people screaming outside my window. This was the downside of being famous.  
  
I put on a pair of sunglasses and brought a bodyguard, then we snuck out the back window.  
  
"Coast is clear mam," my bodyguard, Kyomi, told me. Then we ran across the street to Eriol's house. Strange isn't it? We lived in the same neighborhood or at least we used to, I'm just staying in my old mansion.  
  
After I rang the doorbell Eriol answered, "Hello Daidouji, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Shhh don't let them hear-" Too late, my fans heard my last name said and came running over.  
  
"Please let us in!" I pleaded. He nodded and just as the first person came to the door he shut it. I sighed and leaned against the door. "Thanks, it was a real mess the last time they caught me," I said.  
  
"I'll go secure the area," Kyomi said walking around and checking the windows and doors.  
  
"Well as long as you're here we should have lunch right?" Eriol said leading me to the kitchen.  
  
"Sure," I said.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Are you serious? Eriol asked you out?" Sakura said to me.  
  
"Just as friends," I replied, what was so wrong about him asking me out?  
  
"But Eriol hasn't gone on a single date for like, ever," Sakura said.  
  
Well this was different, every time he saw a pretty girl it'd be 'hey you busy tonight?'  
  
"He must really like you Tomoyo," Sakura said sighing.  
  
"You've got to be joking. Him? Liking me?" I said, this was crazy.  
  
"Seems like it."  
  
End Flashback  
  
What Sakura had said torments me. I just couldn't accept it. Besides the timing is way off.  
  
"So anything you wanna talk about?" I asked as he sat down at the table.  
  
" No, nothing in particular," he replied. This was making me uneasy, Kyomi watching me like a hawk I mean.  
  
I turned to her, "Kyomi, could you go guard the door, I'd rather talk alone," I said. She nodded and walked out.  
  
" Well I guess we could get to know each other here, instead of going on a date right?" I said smiling, but it faded. Eriol was staring again.  
  
"There's no change," he said a little blankly.  
  
Huh? "What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"You're still that girl I knew in high school," he said.  
  
What is he talking about? " I'm sorry, I don't understand."  
  
He shook his and put on a smile, a fake one I could tell. "So how do you like the road to stardom?" he asked.  
  
"It was okay, lots of hard work though. I put a soda on the machines at a recording studio and it got knocked over accidentally. And surprisingly I didn't get blamed for it," I said. It was a funny memory.  
  
"I see," he said. I just love those blue eyes.  
  
"So umm, how about you? Any girlfriends? Love interests?" I said looking at him.  
  
Silence. "Sorry if it's too personal," I added, I could ask the stupidest questions sometimes.  
  
" You."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My love interest, is you."  
  
"Heheh, you're kidding right?" I asked, Sakura could not be right.  
  
"No, it's true."  
  
"Wait, you're not just saying this because I'm a star right?" There was a pause.  
  
"No I've like you ever since middle school." Wait he paused! He had to think about it.  
  
"I'm not sure if I can believe you," I said. I couldn't, I wouldn't!  
  
" Why not?"  
  
"Because! I remember everything! All the pranks you played on me, how you stopped talking to me after my mom had died. How could I know that you're the real deal?" I said raising my voice a little.  
  
Before he could respond screaming was heard outside. "Oh no," is said standing up. My fans had found me, Kyomi burst in.  
  
"Daidouji-san lets go before they tear the house apart!" she shouted.  
  
I nodded then turned to Eriol. "Sorry for the trouble," I said bowing. Then I ran out with Kyomi leaving Eriol with screaming people in his back yard.  
  
We snuck to a sleek black car and drove away. Oh man, I wasn't safe anywhere. Even with all these problems only one thought stayed on my mind.  
  
Eriol couldn't have been serious when he said that I was his love interest. This couldn't be real. I don't love him!  
  
I don't.  
  
I wouldn't let myself fall to the state I was once in. I'm more then that. I won't allow myself to be wrapped around his finger.  
  
My bodyguard brought us to Sakura house.  
  
Putting on my sunglasses I knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello? Oh To-" I put my hand over her mouth.  
  
"Please don't say my name. Could we come in?" I asked. She nodded and we walked in.  
  
"Oh hey Tomoyo. Great to have you back." I took off my sunglasses to see better.  
  
"Yukito!" I said giving him a hug.  
  
"Hey where's my hug." I looked behind Yukito to see Touya.  
  
"I'm sorry, here," and so I gave him a hug.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Yukito asked picking up a cookie.  
  
"Running away from my fans," I said, "We already went to Eriol's home but they found us."  
  
"So what is she doing?" Touya asked looking at Kyomi.  
  
"Oh don't worry, she's just making sure no one can get in," I said taking a bite out of a cookie.  
  
"No wonder you pop stars are always so thin, you get enough exercise from running from your fans," Sakura said, I giggled.  
  
"I guess your right," I said. I was so glad to see Yukito and Touya again.  
  
A yellow cat jumped on me. "Oh hey Kero, it's great to see you too," I said petting Sakura's cat.  
  
"You know Tomoyo, sometime after you left Kero got really addicted to pudding," Touya said.  
  
"Why would you give him pudding?" I asked. It was kind of stupid, giving a cat pudding.  
  
"We didn't. Touya-" Sakura growled looking at her older brother, "Left a bowl of it out and Kero got to it."  
  
I was so happy to see two more old friends again. So happy that I forgot about Eriol, for the night anyways.  
  
A/N: So ends another chapter. You have to review. I want at least ten review before I continue. So the faster you review the faster the next chapter will come up. Ja ne. 


	8. Picnicing with some friends

Okay I'm losing interest in this story. I just can't think of anything else to write! But for all you people out there who read and review I will push on for you. Besides I think I'm getting into the boring part of the story.  
  
Erika: Just get on with it  
  
Ms. evil: fine fine. Here's chapter 8.  
  
Too Late By ms. evil  
It was a good thing I came to visit my friends during summer vacation otherwise I could be sitting on the couch channel surfing right now. But no it was a warm crisp new day and Sakura and I were outside having a picnic in the park. Luckily only old people were here today or I'd be signing autographs.  
  
"Sakura you still make the best cake I've ever tasted!" I said looking at her. Sakura gleamed.  
  
'Thank you," she said taking a bite out of some cake.  
  
"So you said that you went to Eriol's house yesterday. What did you guys do?" Sakura asked me. Oh man, did she really have to bring that up? I explained, there was a pause then Sakura suddenly broke out laughing.  
  
"What is so funny about this! He just told I was his love interest!" I told her. She continued laughing but settled down.  
  
"I'm sorry but you and him? I just can't see it that way."  
  
I thought it was just as absurd as she being with Li.  
  
"May I ask why I mean you said yourself that he might have liked me," I said.  
  
"I know but, back in high school, all those tricks and him laughing at you. It's just so strange," Sakura said smiling.  
  
I smiled too, she was right. Was I going to be such a fool as to fall for him again? I think not. Besides dating someone now would just get in the way.  
  
Then a shadow fell over us causing me and Sakura to look up.  
  
"What are you two doing here? Only couples and pidgeons come to the park on weekends," Chiharu said holding on to Yamazaki's arm. So they were a couple, how sweet!  
  
"You two aren't-" Yamazaki gasped, you've got to be kidding.  
  
" Ewww! No Yamazaki-kun we're not gay," I said sighing.  
  
He smiled, "I know I was just kidding.  
  
"Mind if we join you Chiharu asked.  
  
"Sure," Sakura answered making room for our two friends.  
  
"I'm sitting next to a pop star, this is heaven," Yamazaki said, I laughed.  
  
We talked for a while when someone else came.  
  
"Hey you guys," Naoko said.  
  
"Oh hi Naoko, Rika, Terada-sensei," it was kinda weird to see my old fourth grade teacher again. And like the couple before them they sat down joining us for lunch.  
  
"I should have brought more food," Sakura said as the last piece of cake disappeared.  
  
"Don't worry there's more." We looked up to see Eriol and Li holding a basket of food standing before us. Oh great Eriol is here, and guess what. I ended up sitting be him.  
  
We all chatted like old times. It was fun and I liked it. But as the hours passed on all my friends slowly left leaving only four people left, me, Eriol, Li, and Sakura. We all sat underneath a Sakura tree watching the sunset.  
  
Then as the sun said it's final good-bye the stars filled the nightsky.  
  
"I haven't seen a sight this beautiful in years," I said looking up.  
  
"Yeah me too. Hey Syaoran I wanna talk to you about something," Sakura standing up.  
  
"What do- Hey that hurts," Li complained as she pulled him away. You'd think that Sakura was trying to leave so me and Eriol would be together, alone, in a park. Oh Sakura, and to think you thought the idea was absurd just a few hours ago.  
  
"Daidouji-san?"  
  
"You can call me Tomoyo as long as we're going to be friends," I said smiling at him. And might I add it was a fake smile.  
  
"Then you can call me Eriol," he said smiling back.  
  
"Okay, so what did you wanna say?" I said looking back up at the black sky.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being so mean to you."  
  
Oh sure you say that now.  
  
"Forgiven." Not.  
  
"Do you wanna start over?" I looked back at him. Should I?  
  
"Sure." This almost made me gag. I still hated him.  
  
We shook on it, then I gazed back up at the sky.  
  
"Oh look! A shooting star!" Is aid pointing to it.  
  
"Make a wish," he said.  
  
I closed my eyes. I wish I knew if Eriol was telling me the truth when he said he loved me.  
  
Yes.  
  
"Did you say something?" I asked turning to Eriol. He shook his head. Strange I could've sworn someone said something. Oh well.  
  
"Tomoyo do you hate me for doing those things to you?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know if you're telling the truth," I said looking at the ground.  
  
"But I am!" he protested.  
  
"How would I know. You were always known to be a good actor which means you're also a good liar Eriol."  
  
"But I'm telling you the truth!" he said shaking me shoulders, I wouldn't meet his gaze.  
  
"Prove it," I said challengingly.  
  
What came next was a complete surprise. He turned my face to his and kissed me. I though that I'd throw up. When we pulled apart I was in complete and utter shock bt soon collected myself.  
  
"A kiss doesn't mean anything," I said standing up.  
  
"Tomoyo! I am telling the truth!"  
  
"How many girls have you said that to? Tons I bet, I'm just another target," I said turning my back to him.  
  
"Tomoyo, I only did those things to keep up my reputation!" he said.  
  
Tears swelled in my eyes but I held them back, I would not be weak in front of him.  
  
"So your reputation is everything huh?"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"Love is only a crutch for the weak my friend. And guess what, I'm no longer weak. So I don't need love."  
  
"You were always so stubborn Tomoyo! Ever since I met you, you were stubborn!"  
  
"I think I've had enough for today Eriol. We cans till be friends, but I will not go back to the Tomoyo you once knew in high school."  
  
A/N: And so ends another chapter. I'm wondering should this be a happy ending, or shall they never be together? It doesn't really matter to me but why don't you review and tell me what you think? Don't you think Eriol is kind of weird in this story? I do. But enough of my chatter, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! 


	9. Memories

I'm back! Okay so this story hasn't exactly been doing well now, but like I said before this is the boring part of this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the song I'm going to use.  
  
Too Late By ms. evil  
  
I looked back up at my manger and best friend for two years, Erika. Okay yeah, so Sakura was my best friend too but she wasn't always there for me.  
  
"Okay Tomoyo-san, you ready?" the recorder asked. Somehow Erika had gotten me into recording a new song, and right in the middle of my vacation too! Oh well I still had two weeks.  
  
I put the headphones on and looked at the words.  
  
"Oh yes,  
  
Well honey cause, for a while I walked around with a smile but,  
  
Deep inside I could hear, voices telling me this ain't right,  
  
Don't you know it's not for you I always knew what I had to do,  
  
But it's hard to get away cause I love you I just tried to.  
  
You used to say I couldn't do it but I did it,  
  
After telling everybody I wasn't with it,  
  
Thought it bring tears to my eyes I can feel it,  
  
I know inside I'm gonna be alright  
  
Said I couldn't do it but I did it  
  
After telling everybody I wasn't with it  
  
Though it bring tears to my eyes I can feel it  
  
And that voice inside says I'm gonna be alright.  
  
Friends of mine say to me  
  
Say you've got control over me,  
  
You're not alone I've played my part I saw the way you were from the start,  
  
Cause I expect so much from you, you had a girl when I first met you  
  
Did the best that you could do, now I've realized I can't changed you.  
  
You say I couldn't do it but I did it,  
  
After telling everybody that I wasn't with it.  
  
Though it bring tears to my eyes I can feel it,  
  
And I know inside I'm gonna be alright.  
  
Said I couldn't do it but I did it,  
  
After telling everybody that I wasn't with it,  
  
Though it brings tears to my eyes I can feel it,  
  
And that voice inside says I'm gonna be alright.  
  
Said I wouldn't walk away, some days I'm want to stay,  
  
But leavin you is what I need to do to be okay,  
  
Never gonna work with you, believen with out you.  
  
Oh no.  
  
Used to say I couldn't do it but I did it,  
  
After telling everybody that I wasn't with it,  
  
Though it brings tears to my eyes I can feel it,  
  
And I know inside I'm gonna be alright.  
  
I said I couldn't do it but I did it,  
  
After telling everybody that I wasn't with it,  
  
Thought it brings tears to my eyes I can feel it,  
  
And that voice inside says I'm gonna be alright."  
  
Clapping was heard throughout the studio as the song ended. I bowed, "Thanks." I had no idea how this song was going to change me.  
  
After a few hours my friends and me went out for dinner.  
  
"So Tomoyo, somewhere fancy or somewhere classy?" Chiharu said looking around.  
  
"You guys pick," I said.  
  
"I like this car," Naoko said. Yes I did use the limo, so what?  
  
"How about over there. The food's not to bad but it's not a five star restaurant," Sakura said.  
  
"Kyomi over there, yeah that place," I said as my bodyguard parked in the parking lot.  
  
"Well come on, we don't order from the car," Chiharu said walking ahead of us. We smiled and caught up to her.  
  
Inside a girl with long black pigtails took our order.  
  
"Yes and I'd like to have an order of fries with that," Rika said as the girl returned.  
  
"Can I have a vallina ice cream cone?" I asked, and for the first time the girl turned to me.  
  
"Li-san?" I said. It was Meiling!  
  
"Daidouji-san?" she said looking at me.  
  
"Yep it's me," I said smiling. You know I was half expecting her to yell 'Can I have your autograph!'  
  
"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" she yelled shoving a piece of paper an a pen into my face.  
  
"Uhh sure," I replied. After I was done she sat with us when we were eating.  
  
"Oh man, you must be loaded right now! Do men just scream at the chance of seeing you? Are you loaded?" Meiling asked leaning over the table.  
  
"Oh shut up Meiling, stop being so nosy," Naoko said pulling her back to her side of the table.  
  
"Naoko don't be so rude," Rika whispered.  
  
"Why don't you shut up!" Meiling shouted back.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Naoko said standing up.  
  
"Yeah," Meiling said standing up as well. We all sweatdropped as the two started insulting each other in front of everybody in the room. I couldn't believe those two!  
  
"I think we should be leaving now," Sakura said standing up.  
  
"Come on Naoko," Chiharu said pulling her away from Meiling.  
  
"Bye Tomoyo-chan!" she yelled after us. Oh, so now she's nice to me?  
  
Back in the car we were deciding on what we should do next.  
  
"Movies?"  
  
"Penguin Park?"  
  
"Sleepover at my house?"  
  
"Lets do all three, we have enough time," I said glancing at my watch.  
  
"Cool!" my friends chorused. I giggled, they could be so funny sometimes.  
  
After the movies we went to the park, by then it was 9:45.  
  
"This place bring back so many memories," Rika sighed, sitting on a swing.  
  
"Yeah, I remember Yamazaki-kun told his first lie here," Chiharu said sitting down on the swing next to Rika.  
  
"My brother taught me how to skate here," Sakura said sitting on the far right swing.  
  
"I always used to write or read under the trees here," Naoko said sitting next to Rika.  
  
"This is where I met Eriol," I said quietly sitting by Sakura.  
  
All my friends turned to me, "What did you just say?" they all said together.  
  
"I said, this is where I first met Eriol," I replied. It was true, my mother had caused me to meet him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"But mommy I don't wanna go!" a little four year old me said.  
  
"But dear, you need to get out of the house sometime, the fresh air will do you some good," my mother replied still pulling me to the park.  
  
When we arrived a saw lots of kids running around, laughing, playing, and just plain having fun.  
  
I grabbed onto my mother's skirts, "But I don't wanna go! What if they're mean?" I said crying into the folds of her dress.  
  
"Here, we'll play with you," I looked up to see a blue haired boy with a girl and a boy standing behind him.  
  
"See, you have friends already. Now Kyomi will be in the library if you need anything kay?" Then my mom left.  
  
"Hi I'm Eriol and this is Sakura and Syaoran," he said gesturing to the two kids behind him, the smiled and waved.  
  
I wiped the tears from my face, "H-Hi I'm Tomoyo."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Oh yeah I remember, that's how Syaoran and me met you too," Sakura said.  
  
"Wow, and you guys have been friends ever since," Chiharu said.  
  
"No it's more like just meeting someone in a bar when you were drunk and then forgetting about them in the morning." Surprised by the voice I look up and saw Eriol. Would he ever give up?  
  
"We'll see you at Sakura's house later Tomoyo. I think you two need some alone time," Chiharu said, the others nodded and ran away. Traitors.  
  
I turned back to Eriol; "So Our friendship was like being drunk, meeting someone, and forgetting about them in the morning huh?" I said crossing my arms. Eriol had a lot of explaining to do. 


	10. Explanations

Hello! I've just realized that I've almost hit 100 reviews! That was my goal when I first wrote this story! Oh and I changed the rating for this chapter, but I'm not telling you why so R+R!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS  
  
Too Late By ms. evil  
  
Eriol sat in the swing next to me, I looked at him. "Eriol, what was our friendship anyways?" I asked, he wouldn't meet my gaze, but kept it on the ground.  
  
"Tomoyo, I don't really know," he replied. I was dumbfounded, he didn't know?  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked. "Tomoyo, we felt sorry for you so we decided to be your friends," he answered.  
  
I couldn't believe it we had a pity friendship. But he wasn't finished, "But then over the years we grew to like you more and more. You were an amazing person, and that's when I grew to love you. You were smart, pretty, cheerful, wonderful, and perfect in almost every way."  
  
"But what happened Eriol?" I asked, he had lost me.  
  
"As we grew older things changed. I got confused, so I went with the path to popularity," he said still staring at the ground.  
  
"But you didn't have to leave me behind Eriol! After you and Li drifted away you weren't the only one who got confused! I did too! I didn't know what to do! Then my mother died! Leaving me with nothing! Except an empty house and her fortune!"  
  
And for the fist time Eriol looked up at me with those beautiful sapphire eyes. That was what had first attracted me to him, those mysterious blue eyes.  
  
"So when we got into high school you and Li changed a lot. Sakura changed and I changed. Although my change wasn't exactly the best. I was the geek, you were the guy every girl in school wanted to date, including me," I said the last part a little quietly but he still heard.  
  
"You loved me in high school?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I did!" I said tears brimming my eyes, " Eriol, I loved you! But all I got in return was cruel tricks and faces laughing at me! I thought we were friends! Then Sakura and the others gave me a make over, and then I got a big break at the talent show. Then with two years of being away from it all, I began to understand. And after I understood I began to forget about you and all my troubles. Eriol it's too late, I don't love you anymore." I said finally standing up.  
  
Eriol stood up too, "So it really is too late, are you saying I should just give up?" he asked. I couldn't hold it in anymore, tears fell.  
  
"I don't know!" I shouted. He made everything so confusing. "Eriol, when I was on the plane to Tokyo two years ago I felt relief and pain. "I was happy I was leaving everything behind, but I also couldn't help but feel something telling me to go back," I said.  
  
Eriol came closer and put his hands on my upper arms, "It can't be too late, it can never be too late." After the last statement he pulled me into one heart-stopping kiss. And I could feel it, feel the love that he felt for me, and then I knew that all this time, he really did love me, and so I kissed him back. Wrapping my arms around his neck I smiled as we shared that one kiss I would remember forever.  
  
We pulled away for loss of breath. And in my mind a voice popped up, 'Tomoyo you had always loved him, always.' And the voice was right, I locked away my feelings so I wouldn't get hurt.  
  
I looked into his eyes and I could see the love he had for me, I could feel it when he put his arms around my waist and gave me another kiss. And I could hear it when he said, "Tomoyo, I love you."  
  
He planted kisses on my neck and I looked up at the starry and thanked the gods for this night. My hands slid through his hair as he laid me down in the sand. Yep, it was kind of weird, doing this in the sand. So I stopped him.  
  
"Eriol, could we do this somewhere a little more intimate?" I asked. He nodded and we got up.  
  
I soon found myself in his bed.  
END.  
(Hahahahaha just kidding, I wanted to see what would happen.)  
He played with the straps of my tank top and I undid his shirt, just to see what would happen. What I got was another kiss.  
  
*Meanwhile* (Yep I know, this was supposed to be in Tomoyo's POV. But I wanted to show what was happening elsewhere.)  
  
"Where's Tomoyo, their conversation shouldn't have lasted this long," Rika said, worry in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry Rika, it's not like Eriol would rape her," Chiharu said.  
  
"Yeah but you can't help but wonder," Sakura said worried too.  
  
"Oh come on you guys, at least they're not making out," Chiharu said.  
  
"Ewww, Chiharu get your mind out of the gutter!" Naoko said.  
  
"Hey I didn't say that they were actually doing it," Chiharu said shrugging.  
  
Sakura looked out at the window. 'I hope things work out between those two.' She thought to the moon.  
In the morning I woke up with Eriol beside me, I smiled things were so perfect now. But after a few minutes my smile was replaced with a frown. I was till a singer, with only two weeks left of my vacation what would happen? Are we going to drift away again? What would I do?  
  
I looked back at Eriol, he looked so peaceful sleeping and last night was really wonderful. Suddenly the phone rang, I picked it up.  
  
"Moshi, moshi Hiiragizawa residence."  
  
"Tomoyo? What are you doing there?" Oh no, it was Sakura.  
  
"Give me the phone," I heard Chiharu say, "Tomoyo why are you there? You guys did make up right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Why are you at his house?" I could tell they put me on speakerphone.  
  
"Oh no you two didn't." I blushed and hung up. I felt arms go around my waist.  
  
"Good morning Eriol," I said. I felt his head rest upon my bare back. Happiness was the emotion I was feeling right now. But even fairytales end, when will mine?  
A/N: Yeah see PG-13 stuff. Okay if you're confused sorry. Now review so I can reach my goal of 100.  
  
Erika: You are disgusting.  
  
Me: What?  
  
Erika: How could you write that?  
  
Me: For my fans.  
  
Erika: You don't have any fans.  
  
Me: You know for a best friend you're pretty mean.  
  
Erika: *Shrugs* You do it to me too.  
  
Me: Whatever. 


	11. Countdown

Too Late By ms.evil  
  
*1 week and 5 days*  
  
Well its been two days since me and Eriol made up. And I was falling in love all over again. Of course I do feel a little awkward at times holding hands with him, but that over now.  
  
"So, did he propose yet?" Chiharu asked absentmindedly stirring her tea.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked.  
  
"I'm just kidding, you two are always together now," she said taking a sip.  
  
"Yeah it's like you two are already married," Sakura added.  
  
"Oh stop kidding around you guys," I said waving them off.  
  
"Just a thought," Chiharu said.  
  
"But it still could happen," Sakura said under her breath.  
  
"Hey I heard that," I said nudging her.  
  
Sakura laughed, it's been a long time since I've seen her laugh like that. And it might be the last as well.  
  
*1 week and 3 days*  
  
"Tomoyo you should be getting ready," Erika said walking into the living room.  
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
"To leave, the movie shoot is just in a few weeks," she replie sitting across from me.  
  
"Oh come on, we just got here. And like you said weeks, until the movie shoot," I countered.  
  
I easily won the argument but as stubborn as she was she wasn't about to quit, "What's so important about this place anyway. You said so yourself you had almost nothing here," she said. Okay, she had hit my soft spot. The fact that I had once thought that place had absolutely nothing in store for me. That's what I told her when we were on the plane to Tokyo. That's what I believed, but just as I've noticed recently I'm always assuming wrong.  
  
"Goodnight Erika," I said getting up and leaving her alone. I was going to live it to the fullest, even if I only had one week and three days left here in Tomoeda.  
  
*1 week*  
  
"Eriol where are you taking me?" I asked. Blindfolded and being taken somewhere was my current state.  
  
"Wait just a few more steps," I heard him say, "Here." We stopped somewhere.  
  
And the most beautiful plum blossoms greeted my eyes as he pulled off my blindfold.  
  
"Oh Eriol they're so beautiful," I exclaimed rushing to the tree.  
  
"Yeah, I've had this tree for a while. I came here to think about you when I was confused," he said looking at it. I smiled I knew he loved me and I loved him. But what would happen when I had to leave in a week?  
  
*5 days*  
  
"You guys, this is too much, I can't except this," I said looking at the gift my best friends in the whole world gave me. In my hands was a velvet box but what was inside was truly a wonder.  
  
I was a sterling silver bracelet with charms. There was an emerald, sapphire, amethyst, and a piece of amber as the gems and I think they represented me, Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol. (A/N: I made this part up) Then there was a diamond, which was Rika's favorite gem, an Opal, Naoko's favorite, and a Ruby as Chiharu's.  
  
"Don't worry we have jobs, and by putting our salaries together we could pay for it," Rika said.  
  
"But I'd feel so guilty if I take this without paying you back," I said handing it back.  
  
Naoko pushed it back, "No, you're our best friend and it would hurt if you gave it back," she said.  
  
"Yeah besides, I don't think we can get I refund since it was customed made," Sakura added.  
  
"Thanks, this is too much," I said pulling them all into a hug tears flowing from my eyes. I was so lucky to have a life like this.  
  
*3 days*  
  
"No, you have to make up with him! Otherwise you're going to regret it for the rest of your life!" Sakura said pushing me to Li's door.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, you guys used to be best friends and you are not coming out of this door until you are again!" she shouted at me.  
  
She rang the doorbell and Wei answered.  
  
"Hello young miss, what can I help you with today?" he asked politely.  
  
"We'd like to see Syaoran," she said.  
  
"Come right in," Wei said leading me in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" was my greeting.  
  
Sakura had ditched me at the door, I had tried to get back out but she was leaning against the door locking me in.  
  
"I want to know why you're ignoring me, Li we used to be best friends, what happened?" I asked.  
  
"You got rich and popular," was his cold reply.  
  
"You are rich and popular too Li," I said.  
  
"But I didn't leave all my friends for it, I stayed here in Tomoeda instead of running away," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said.  
  
"What did you say?" he said looking at me for the first time.  
  
"I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you all," I said.  
  
His eyes softened, "It was just kind weird to have a friend move on to being a singing sensation." Yeah right, he didn't even give me a second look in high school.  
  
"I guess we've made up right?" I asked extending my hand.  
  
He shook it and smiled, "Yeah, we've made up," he said. I gave him a hug, one of my old friends was finally back.  
  
After a last good-bye I met Sakura at the door.  
  
"See I told you to make up with him," she said as we walked out on to the sidewalk.  
  
"Yeah I guess for once you've made a good choice," I replied sarcasticly.  
  
"For once?" she said turning to me.  
  
I laughed, "I was just kidding, don't be so serious," I said.  
  
She smiled too, "Well next time don't act so serious." I grinned that's Sakura for you.  
  
*1 day*  
  
Well today was my last day in Tomoeda. My last day in total bliss. I couldn't leave I wouldn't leave, but I had to. Part of me tells me to stay, that I have a life here. My other half told me to go, I have a life out there too.  
  
And the question now is: Would I leave the life I now love, for the life I also love?  
A/N: Well only about two or one chapters after this. Then I'm going to start on What War Does. Don't forget to review. 


	12. Decisions, decisions

Too Late  
  
By ms. evil  
  
*Last Day*  
  
"Don't leave us!" Chiharu whined as we drove to the airport.  
  
"Who knows when you'll come back next!" Naoko added.  
  
"It could be years," Rika said.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you really going to leave us?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know you guys. I just don't know," I whispered. Things were getting confusing. Here I was sitting in my car with all my friends and my manager, or in other words I've reached a fork in the road and I don't have a map.  
  
The driver stopped at the front gate and we all stepped out, Kyomi carrying my bags. We walked farther into the airport until we got to the gate of the flight.  
  
"Come on you guys cheer up," I said as we walked in.  
  
"So I'm guessing you really are leaving us," Li said, I'm guessing he's mad again.  
  
"There's still a half hour until the flight leaves, so we still have plenty of time," I said trying to lighten up their moods. It had no effect.  
  
"A half hour is nothing compared to a few years!" Sakura countered.  
  
"Stop making this so hard!" I shouted at them. I looked at Eriol, "So what do you think?" I asked.  
  
He just stared at me, "Well, what should I do?" I asked again.  
  
"Tomoyo please stay," was his answer.  
  
"Tomoyo, lets go," Erika, said.  
  
"No we still have fifteen minutes!" I shouted at her.  
  
I looked at my friends, most of them were crying. Syaoran stood there with his usual icy glare. Eriol looked at me with such pain. And Sakura, I can't begin to describe how Sakura looked.  
  
She looked so broken down. As if I leave her whole world would fall apart and there would be nothing else to live for. But that is about the best I can do.  
  
I stood between my friends and Erika; I was still at the fork, still lost. What should I do? I slumped into on of the airport chairs and held my head in between my fingers tears rolled down my cheeks. I was being torn apart by this decision things just got even more confusing then before.  
  
"Really Tomoyo, are you going to quit being a star for a life that might break you down again?" Erika asked tapping her foot.  
  
"Tomoyo, you can't leave us, it was so lonely without you!" Sakura said. I cried even more.  
  
"What will we do without you?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Are you going to abandon us again?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Please I love you, we love you," I heard Eriol say.  
  
"Stop it!" Erika shouted.  
  
"Why should we," Chiharu fired back.  
  
"You guys broke her heart and you might as well do it again," Erika said.  
  
"That was two years ago! We've changed! And Tomoyo knows that!" Rika said.  
  
"Do you really want to break her heart again? If it wasn't for the life I gave her she would've probably committed suicide," shouted Erika.  
  
"You shouldn't judge her like that!" Sakura said, "What would you know?"  
  
"Because I gave her a good life, one that she was happy in!"  
  
Their arguments faded away as my mind thought harder. Erika was right; they had been cruel until I came back. But then again it was only harsh in those few years, and now they've changed, or have they?  
  
How do I know that they are loyal? I am a star after all, what if they're trying to take advantage of me after I had become loyal. I would just be a pathetic old fool, just like I always was.  
  
But then again my life had been so complicated those two years that I hardly had any time for friends, and it was lonely. My only comfort was the letters and calls my friends had given me. Until I got so busy there was no time left for contact, and that's when we grew apart.  
  
There were good arguments for both sides, what could I do. What was the right thing? Who would be the most loyal? I cried even more as the arguments were once again heard.  
  
"You are the one that took her away from us!" Rika shouted.  
  
"And you are the ones that caused her to leave in the first place!"  
  
"Flight 20486 is now boarding," the loudspeakers said.  
  
"This is it Tomoyo, you decide now," Syaoran said.  
  
I stood up tears still flowing, I gazed into the eyes of all my friends then I looked at Erika. Things were still unclear. Who should I trust?  
  
"Choose now," Syaoran repeated.  
  
What would fate have in store for me?  
  
"Please Tomoyo, please stay with us," Chiharu pleaded.  
  
Which life was more important?  
  
"Lets go," Erika ordered.  
  
Oh my god! What did I do to deserve this!  
  
"Last call for flight 20486," the loudspeaker said.  
  
"CHOOSE NOW!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"I looked at them all, confidence in my eyes.  
  
"I have decided, even if things are still unclear," I said.  
  
"Well say it already," Naoko said.  
  
I took a few more glances at my friends pleading me to stay with them. Then I looked at Erika and I knew that I would be even richer and more popular if I went with her.  
  
"I have decided," I started.  
  
Everyone looked at me.  
  
"I have decided to stay with. . ."  
  
A/N: Okay I am still pretty unsure about what should happen next, so I'm stopping it here! That and because I 'm sick and twisted. Just kidding, happy reviewing! 


	13. Can't live without either one

I'm about to hit 100, keep reviewing so I can reach my goal. Oh and thank you Kawaiinesspnay for the idea.  
  
Too Late By ms. evil  
  
Just as I was about to announce my decision, the loudspeakers had decided on that moment to play the song I had just recorded a few weeks ago.  
  
"Well honey cause, for awhile I walked around with a smile but,  
  
Deep inside I could hear telling me voices this ain't right," I heard the loudspeakers say. My earlier choice had been to go with Erika but I now see a better choice.  
  
"I've decided to go with Erika," I started all my friends looked as if they could have killed me.  
  
"But I'm taking you with me," I said smiling.  
  
"Last call for the flight to London, England," said the loudspeaker interrupting the music.  
  
"Tomoyo lets go," Erika said walking to the gate.  
  
"Okay I have to go now, I'll send you guys the tickets and you can come with me to England!" giving them all last hugs and kisses I left them there smiling. Things worked out perfectly after all. I looked back to see my friends still staring at me surprised.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not joking!" I shouted back.  
  
"Please hurry and get on the plane miss."  
  
"Could you wait just one second?" I asked.  
  
"Okay but hurry up the plane's about to leave," she said. I nodded and rushed over to Eriol. I gave him a quick but passionate kiss before gazing into his eyes.  
  
"I love you," I said.  
  
"And I you," was his reply. I looked at him longer before I said, "Got to go!" and I rushed back to the gate and ran onto the plane and took my seat next to Erika. I was as happy as ever that I could have the best of both worlds. Besides I doubt that I could live with out either one.  
  
*One month later*  
  
I looked towards the gate that my friends were supposed to be coming through right now. Because of the movie shoot I had very little time for contact but I still managed to send them the tickets.  
  
Then the attendant opened the gate and a few moments later a green eyed teenager came rushing towards me.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo we've missed you so!" she said hugging me tightly. Slowly I saw the others file out of the door way.  
  
I heard the attendant say to me, "I see you have a lot of friends coming to visit you, you're pretty lucky," she said.  
  
I smiled at her, "You're right I am." Then I saw Eriol come out. I ran to give him a hug tears flowing out of my eyes. I know, pretty stupid of me to be crying but I was so happy to see him!  
  
"I missed you," he whispered.  
  
"And I missed you," I said smiling into his shoulder.  
  
"Hey where's Naoko, Rika and Chiharu?" I asked him.  
  
"We're right here!" I looked behind Eriol to see my three other friends and Syaoran.  
  
"Hey you guys," I said giving them each a hug.  
  
"LOOK THERE SHE IS!"  
  
"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"  
  
"TOMOYO! MARRY ME!" we all looked behind us to see a huge mob of my screaming fans headed towards us.  
  
"Guys," I said holding onto Eriol's hand.  
  
"Yeah," they answered as we all watched the mob draw closer.  
  
"RUN!" I yelled.  
  
In an instant we all ran to the exit with my fans chasing us.  
  
"What about our luggage?" Sakura asked as we ran.  
  
"Don't worry Kyomi- will get them, she isn't- a celebrity so there's- nothing to worry -about," I panted we ran.  
  
"Look we're almost there!" Eriol said.  
  
But as soon as the doors opened another mob surrounded us. "Where did they come from?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Pens and paper were being shoved into my face, "Okay, okay ow that hurt!" I shouted as someone pinched me.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Rika asked.  
  
"TAKASUGI WHERE ARE YOU!" I said shouting for my other body guard, suddenly my bodyguards and some police were helping us out of the mess.  
  
All my friends around me panted in exhaustion as we sat in my limo.  
  
"Don't tell me you have to do this every time you go out," Chiharu said.  
  
"Yeah I do, so I think you guys better get used to it, cause as long as your around me then there will be a lot of running in your future," I said acting like a phychic and her crystal ball.  
  
"Then stay away from me," Sakura said sarcasticly scooting away from me in fake disgust.  
  
"Hey!" I said pelting her with some of the nuts that were placed in the car.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt," she said throwing some at me.  
  
And soon the little fight was turned into a full blown nut fight as we threw nuts at whoever was closest.  
  
So I guess you could say we all lived happily ever after. Well except for one thing. . .  
  
"Who put pink hair dye in my shampoo!" We heard Syaoran yell. Me and Eriol howled with laughter.  
  
. . . me and Eriol had grown a habit of playing pranks on everyone.  
  
~*~*~* The End *~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's the last chapter of this story. And now I have to go finish Not always this way so then I can start with What war does. But don't worry I'll get through it. So now I want you all to review. And many apologies for the short chapter. But you must admit, it was a good chapter. Hahahahahah just kidding. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And REVIEW! 


End file.
